Golden Sympathy
by Reno Spiegel
Summary: Scarlet's thoughts on her appointed 'status' inside ShinRa, and a visit from Rufus to clear it up.


Author's Note: Alright. . . I was asking around for ideas, and Azora gave me the idea for this one. So, credit goes to her for the plot of it. ( Most likely, a lot of my others will be thought up by her as well, if she agrees. ) As with my others: Scarlet's POV; -Thoughts-; In-Game, right after Rufus is officially made President in Junon.  
  
  
  
Golden Sympathy  
  
  
  
What was is they were calling me these days? Oh, yes, the office whore. That was probably the reason I'd just gotten back from the bar with a good five glasses of vodka in my system.  
  
  
  
-Liars. . .-  
  
  
  
For the record, that whole 'she screws everyone with eyes,' thing was the result of a cruel prank by the Turks, and everyone had gone along with it just to irk me.  
  
  
  
The Gold Saucer was a bright place, everyone knows that, and when you're standing on the balcony of one of their nicer hotels, you get to appreciate it, I think.  
  
  
  
-But they only have me in a hotel because they didn't trust me anywhere else.-  
  
  
  
-"Morons. . .idiots. . .losers. . . Which title goes with which ShinRa asshole?"-  
  
  
  
-"And now, play the home game of Match The Bastards!"-  
  
  
  
Well, most of them deserved those titles, but there was one that I didn't mind too much. He was way too high for me, though, as everyone else had said. I, Scarlet, am not one to give up, though.  
  
  
  
"Jeez, you look like shit."  
  
  
  
-And there he is.-  
  
  
  
I retorted back with a comment about the drunks at the bar thinking the complete opposite.  
  
  
  
"Telling me to go get a drink and then tell you what I think of you?"  
  
  
  
He was nearing me by now; leaning over the railing with me; staring me down with those ice-blue eyes.  
  
  
  
I snapped on him, meeting his gaze with steaming orbs. I was getting quite tired of all the taunts everyone at ShinRa liked to throw at me all the time. "Like you care what happens to me," I spat.  
  
  
  
-Actually, rethink that one, Scarlet.-  
  
  
  
-He's the one that talks to you like a person.-  
  
  
  
"Well, you're right," Rufus accepted, almost baffling me before he added, "I don't care about most of the staff. You've managed to stay on my good side, though, Scarlet. I'd hate to think of moving you to my bastard side, you know. Now, tell me what's bugging you and I'll leave."  
  
  
  
As my superior, I usually wouldn't refuse, but I had the opportunity to now. So, why didn't I?  
  
  
  
-Because he was lowering himself into my range.-  
  
  
  
"You know what it is. Sure, it was fun at first, but when it started flying around Junon that I'd fuck anything that walked, it started to eat at me. I was close to shooting Reno yesterday for saying he was sorry and if some of his 'good lovin'' would help me. I mean, God, Rufus, how long is this gonna string on?" I poured out like water to the President, surprised he was even listening to me.  
  
  
  
-Scarlet.-  
  
  
  
-You weakling.-  
  
  
  
"Well," Rufus started, draping an arm over my shoulders in a friendly way, "it probably won't help you, but Reno's not one to let up on a joke. I, of course, know the story behind it. Want my advice?"  
  
  
  
Oddly, I nodded at him.  
  
  
  
"Kick his ass next time he bugs you about it. Just don't kill him."  
  
  
  
I lifted a brow at Rufus' out-of-character attitude. "Someone's actually siding with me on this one? How shocking. . ." Somehow, I'd sobered up considerably.  
  
  
  
-Talking to the President, it's probably a good move.-  
  
  
  
Rufus shrugged it off. "Like I said. . ." In a taunt he didn't even know he was giving me, he shed his stoic aura for a moment and gave me a brief kiss on the forehead. ". . .I can tolerate you on my staff. C'mon, I've got a good feeling about the next Chocobo race results."  
  
  
  
Dazed slightly, I let him lead me off into the lights of the large amusement park.  
  
  
  
-I, Scarlet Chassity, aim for the stars.-  
  
  
  
-And I have damn good accuracy.-  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Weird, isn't it? o_O Um. . .review it? 


End file.
